A Date with Destiny
by Bellez
Summary: Seto Kaiba thought after his last tournament life would return to normal until Destiny comes-a-knocking at Yugi’s doorstep and turns their lives upside down But is it really Destiny? And who else is interfering in their lives? Rating for later chapters.


|A Date with Destiny|

|Summary| Seto Kaiba thought after his last tournament life would return to normal until Destiny comes-a-knocking at Yugi's doorstep and turns their lives upside down But is it really Destiny? And who else is interfering in their lives? Rating for later chapters.

|Disclaimer| I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the concept of Destiny :p. The song lyrics at the beginning are from the Freestylers"Push Up" song. I do not own these lyrics or the song, so don't sue me.

|Chapter One| Knocking out Destiny|

Push up!

Your body; your body next to mine.

Push up,

I gotta make that sexy booty mine,

Push up!

And Shake it, Baby Shake that ass

I love it when you feel like getting nas-ty!

WHAAM!!!

The small girl lay unconscious on the ground, her MP3 player still playing music. Damn those glass doors, they just appear out of nowhere. The glass door was what was responsible for what Yugi Muto would find when he got home from the Battle City Finals… (Finally…). Those evil glass doors, the sliding ones. Everyone slams into them, right? Yes, everyone, including Destiny.

The suburbs were that type of mysterious, chilly quiet as Grandpa Muto wove his way all over the street in his little car. Téa sure was glad to get out…it was lucky there wasn't anything expensive on the road that they couldn't afford to hit. Yugi was used to this sort of driving but was glad to get home in one piece none the less…his grandfather shuffled over to the door chatting away happily, his grandson was Game King again, wasn't that something? He didn't notice he was unlocking the sliding door, and using the shop key for it.

"Um…Grandpa?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"That's the shop key" he pointed out.

"Yes I know Yugi" smiled his grandfather.

"That's the lounge door". The old man's smile disappeared.

"Oh…whoops…" his smile returned, looking sheepish.

"It's okay Grandpa, it's late!" Yugi said quickly "you know I get like that too, it's really common in people and did you know that's it a fact that-YOU'RE STANDING ON SOMEONE!" Yugi's voice cracked a high as he realized the girl on the ground.

"Wha-?" Solomon Muto sprang off a girl who was lying on the ground, her face planted in the concrete.

*Holy Ra Yugi!!! It's a girl!!!!* said Yami pointing at the picture appearing before him in his soul room, then ran away to hide.. Yugi sweat dropped

*Yes Yami, we noticed she's a girl…* he replied, bending down to take a look at her.

"We'd better get her inside quickly Yugi, see if she's okay!" exclaimed his grandfather, bending down in tandem with Yugi.

"Okay, we'll pick her up and carry her to the couch."

"Okay Yugi, I'll unlock the door, heheheh-" SMACK. Grandpa had hit the door too. Like I said, damn those evil glass sliding doors….Yugi stared for a moment at his unconscious grandfather.

"…"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Poor little, not very physically strong, Yugi Muto. How was he supposed to drag two unconscious bodies into his house? How? He couldn't use Yami, he'd probably kill them…so…JOEY!!! Little Yugi stopped running in frantic circles around two bodies (which would look very conspicuous indeed….) and dialed Joey's home number as calmly as possible.

The bring bring of a phone woke up Joey just after he'd managed to get to sleep (Murphy's Law? ^^;;), muttering something about killing Marik, he got up and answered-

"Save Mai!" groggily.

"Eh…..hi Joey, it's Yugi, …………you've got to help me please!!! This-this random g-girl was un-UNCONSCIOUS on our doorstep and Grandpa was standing o-_on _her and then I told him, I was like Oh my Ra Grandpa!!! You're standing on (_ON!!!!_) s-someone!!!!! And then he, he, and then my grandpa, he…..he smashed into the glass door too!!!! (oh they're evil!) and now I have two unconscious people to get inside, please HELP ME!!!!!' he screamed down the phone, in tears, at Joey. Of course, by now Joey had woken up and tried very, very hard to comprehend what Yugi had said.

"……"

"Joey? Please get over here as soon as possible please!!!!!' he said, clearly distressed that maybe stupid old Joey was still asleep.

"Oh…Okay Yug, I'll be there soon…" he hung up and walked out the door, grabbing some keys on the way out off the kitchen counter. (Clearly he was still fully dressed….)

Ten minutes later of Yugi running in circles, Joey found him extremely dizzy.

"Hey Yug, calm down-what the hell happened here?!?!?!" he spluttered, his eyes only just surveying the scene before him. Yugi looked at him tearfully. Joey sighed. "Let's get them inside, alright" this wasn't he first time Joey had been called out in the middle of the night to help Yugi recover an unconscious Grandpa. Heaving and dragging and puffing, Grandpa was finally inside. On the floor, he was too heavy to get on the couch. Joey wiped his forehead for no reason. "Well Yug, better get the girl inside. How did she get there anyway?"

"I don't know"

"Phew, hope she isn't as heavy as Grandpa over there" said Joey walking off back outside.

"Alright" said Yugi and followed.

"You take her feet Yug; I'll hold her under her arms, kinda like we did Grandpa, only less retardedly." Yugi nodded and grabbed her ankles. Joey picked her up and bounced her up and down at bit. "Gee, she's light" he said, and carried her in and dumped her on the couch. Yugi let go of her ankles and ran to shut the door. Joey stared at Grandpa as he revived. "Nothin' like a bump on the head to wake up your Gramps, eh Yug?" Yugi smiled

"Yeah" he smiled back as Grandpa sat up.

"Would anyone like some tea? I'll get it!!!" he said cheerfully and rushed into the kitchen. Joey and Yugi just stared, sweatdropping. Joey turned to look at the girl on the couch.

"Where do ya' reckon she came from Yug?"

"I have no idea, I bet she just hit her head on the door or something…." He sat down opposite her behind the coffee table and rested his elbows on it.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know…we don't have room for her here…the spare room's all crapped up with Grandpa's old junk from his traveling days."

"I can't take her; Serenity and I's rooms are small enough at my place"

"Téa's house is being renovated"

"I don't trust Tristan…or Duke"

"God knows where Mai is by now…"

"That leaves…" said Joey, ticking off his fingers "….Kaiba" he growled.

"Or Bakura"

"Haha Haha…I don't think so…we don't know him well enough to dump a girl on him"

*No. Not Bakura, just incase his Yami comes out Yugi*

*Alright Yami* "Fine…It'll have to be Kaiba. I'll call him after we talk to her more"

"He's gonna kill you" said Joey, still scowling

"I'll ask Mokuba first"

"Very sneaky Yug"

"I know ^_^"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day Yugi sat next to the phone with tissue, peering at it, dialing the numbers written in chicken scratch on it. Bring Bring….Bring Bring…Bring Bring…Yugi waited for 10 rings.

"Hi! You've reached the Kaiba Mansion, Seto, Noa and Mokuba are out right now fighting big evil earth destroying aliens and doing death defying- MOKUBA!- *sigh*…leave a message…BEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Click

Yugi hung up. Damn. He would have to try the other number, which was just as hard to decipher. He finally got the numbers correct and dialed. Bring Bring….

Somewhere across Domino sat Seto Kaiba, a calculating look on his face.

DO DO DODODODO DODOD DODOD DO DO (BAM BAM!) The crazy frog started to chime away next to him. Blue eyes glared at the phone. Damn Mokuba had been using his cell phone again. He glared, and glared, hoping all his glaring would kill it, but it kept on going.

"What?!" He said rather agitated by the song.

"Oh, er…Hi Kaiba…"

"Yugi" he scowled. Yugi was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

"Is…is Mokuba there"

"No" Yugi was put off…uh oh…his plan had backfired, almost as if it had hit the sliding glass door….

"Oh…okay, well I'll cut right to what I need to talk to you about then…"

"Carry on"

"W-well last night when I got home, there was this girl lying on our doorstep-"

"I'm not interested in your love life Yugi"

"No! It's not that! You see she was unconscious and I called Joey to help –Yugi heard a small snicker- and she woke up this morning and can't remember anything."

"So" Yugi sighed

"So, we have no room here for her, neither does Joey, Téa's house is getting renovated-"

"No Yugi"

"Please Kaiba! She obviously also needs some medical attention!"

"No way"

"Please! Just until we find her family!" Kaiba paused. Yugi could tell he was thinking about it.

"And why would I do this for you?"

"Well…"

"I have enough trouble with Noa now too!"

"Come on Kaiba…and anyway, I'll get hold of Mokuba and ask him instead, and get him on your back"

"…" Kaiba paused. If Mokuba knew, he wouldn't sleep until this girl-thing was staying with them. And he needed sleep. "Fine!" he snapped.

"Great! When can you come get her?"

"…I suppose I could collect her now…" Anything to get away from work…and out of that suit.

"Great! Thanks Kaiba! We'll be expecting you!" Click. What had Kaiba got himself into now? At least he got the day off work.

"Family emergency" he snapped to his secretary as he rushed out his office door, pulling his tie off. "Cancel all my appointments"

"Yes sir"

Yugi Muto went back into the living room where a confused girl sat shyly. She had long white-blonde hair that was curly at the bottom and blue eyes. She was fairly short, but not as short as Yugi. She had woken up with a fright and had screamed and strangled the life out of a bewildered Yami. Thankfully they knew her name, it was written on her bag. Destiny looked up at Yugi. She hadn't said a word at all since they had met.

"Er...how are you?"

She stared blankly at him.

"I don't understand…"she said quietly in English. Yugi facefaulted. He knew that she had spoken English. That was the only English he knew. She didn't speak Japanese. He started to cry.

"D-don't cry, please! Er…ummmm….Konnichi Wa?" she said shakily. He stared at her. "S-sorry! I mean, Ni-hao?" Yugi stared for a while more and responded.

"Konnichi Wa"

"Oh…I'm in Japan?" He stared back. This was awkward. A small tinkle of a bell rang. Yugi's face lighted up, Kaiba was here! He ran out as fast as his stubby little legs would take him. Destiny cried after him "Wait! I-I didn't mean to be rude!" She ran after him and stopped at the sight of the visitor. He was speaking very fast in Japanese, or what she assumed to be so. She stared at him…he was very tall…the boy with the neon starfish attached to his head looked like a tiny house compared to a skyscraper. The tall man had a scowl on his face, his blue eyes masked by his floppy brown bangs. He looked to be about no younger than eighteen, maybe twenty. She wondered what he was doing here. Was he from the police? No…he was too young. Was he a friend? The scowl suggested otherwise. Kaiba noticed the girl in the doorway. She had long blonde ringlet hair and very quizzical blue eyes. Her clothes were definitely out of the ordinary. He looked her up and down, making her very nervous indeed, and said something fast in whatever it was. The small boy who seemed to have a bondage fetish (who else would wear so many buckles?) said something back. The tall man approached her.

"Don't be afraid" he growled when she began to look frightened.

"What did you say Kaiba?" said Yugi in Japanese. Kaiba snapped the translation back at Yugi in Japanese. Destiny seemed to have lost her voice completely and now looked utterly terrified. Kaiba sighed. He had to be nice, otherwise they wouldn't get anywhere with this mysterious girl.

"Please, go back into the lounge and sit down; I'll explain everything to you." He said as kindly as he could and ushered her back into the lounge.

"Yugi, have you bothered to find her family at all?" he snapped in Japanese.

'She doesn't remember anything.' He said simply.

"She isn't carrying any kind of identification?"

"Maybe? We haven't really been able to communicate Kaiba.'

"Fine. Good point." Kaiba gritted his teeth. Once the girl was sitting down and Yugi had bought them tea Kaiba began questioning.

"I suppose introductions are best first. I am Seto Kaiba. You may call me Kaiba"

"And I'm Yugi Moto! Call me Yugi please!" He chirped up in Japanese.

"And this is Yugi. He says you can call him Yugi…" Kaiba continued in English. Yugi sweat dropped. "What is your name?" Kaiba asked the girl. She just stared at him with big eyes. "Can you remember?"

"No…" she said quietly.

"We've been calling her Destiny, because it's written on her bag" Yugi informed Kaiba.

"Okay, well Yugi here informs me they have been calling you Destiny…will that do?"

"…It's fine…" she still looked frightened.

"You will be staying with me. I will have my doctor take a look at you and see if you are injured and why you have memory loss."

'Thank you…"

"If you'd be so kind to follow me, we'll be leaving now" Destiny got up to follow Kaiba and turned around to face Yugi.

"Thank you Yugi" Kaiba translated for her.

"No problem" he replied in Japanese, smiling at her. Destiny smiled at him and followed Kaiba out while Yugi waved them off. He hoped she would be fine and they could find her family soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Perched on the roof of the Kame Game Shop was a darker figure, with straight black hair tied in a side ponytail. Her green eyes followed the blonde girl like a hawk.

"She's finally gotten herself in. Unfortunately for us, she's lost her memories. Perhaps this is to our advantage, eh Black Cat?" She smirked and ruffled the cat next to her. It meowed back and ran off. The darker girl smirked again and gracefully followed. "This will be interesting, finally Kaiba, I'll get you back."

* * *

Well I've been wanting to publish this for a long time and I've finally gotten around to doing it! What is the full story plot? Even I don't know! ("LIES" I hear my friend scream). Who is the mysterious dark girl? You'll find out! But for now you can guess, that's part of the fun after all!

Please review to let me know what you think, and as always, constructive critisicism is welcome and flames are not so much, so please respect this. I also apreciate notes of spelling errors so I can correct them but keep in mind I am NOT American so there will be some differences :)

Until next time, Ja Ne~


End file.
